


Carnal Desire

by Sapphire09



Series: The Purity of Desire [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Fucked Up, M/M, Marathon Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Geralt is a sexual creature. Jaskier knew this. He knew this very intimately.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Purity of Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623007
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1364





	Carnal Desire

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this fandom, and it's smut!

Geralt is a sexual creature. Jaskier knew this. Despite his aversion to all things social, the need to relieve his cock in another person's warmth was something he still indulge in, from time to time. Not sparsely too, as one might first thought. Geralt indulged in this when he can and has the coin to. He deemed this spend worth his limited coin more than lodging, more than food. After all, he can sleep under the stars just fine and he can hunt for his food.

Jaskier wasn't sure how he could still be surprised when Geralt woke him up with his cock in his Witcher's mouth. When he would strum a random tune and felt the Witcher drape himself over him, cock hard on his back. When their coupling seemed to fill every break time they have on the road, sometimes they would have a break for the sole reason to have that coupling.

Or, after a hunt, when his eyes are still black and adrenaline still coursing in his blood, he would return to camp, to Jaskier, and he would gruffly order Jaskier to strip and the bard would with a smirk on his face. He would try to be coy, to tease with both his words and his body, but he always knew he would end up with monster's blood on his skin, cum drenching his insides and dirt on his lips, filthier than he could ever be. And then, in a bath or in a river's stream, his ass would be filled again while he would taste the Witcher's blood in his tongue.

Geralt doesn't even seem to care where they are either, while Jaskier would care, but only in the beginning. He's had his hole filled behind the bushes, cum drenching his skin inside a shallow cave, fucked in the open field under stars like a perverted ritualistic sacrifice, even in the middle of the road where travellers pass like a bitch in heat. That so far no one had bore witness to these depravities was either because of luck, or because of the Witcher's keen senses. Or, maybe, they had been seen, but not by anyone brave enough to say it in front of the Witcher's intimidating face.

Or, perhaps, Destiny simply deemed it so. He's not sure why Destiny would give a rat's ass about it, but the amount of times Geralt would take him in the open and the lack of anything, or anyone, ever mentioning or catching them in the act does make one wonder.

Then again, Jaskier thinks Destiny is pretty much horse shit.

But, Jaskier probably should be a bit more prideful. Play hard to get or something, sometimes. It was as if after their agreement, after given permission to his body, Geralt simply deemed Jaskier as his to use, to fuck, to relieve his sexual urges on. And, that means, he was to be used as Geralt liked, to be fucked when Geralt wanted to fuck, to be ready at all time because Geralt wanted it  _ all the time _ .

It was hard to refuse something he wanted anyway. Besides, playing hard to get was never his style.

So, Jaskier could barely even remember the time when he didn't have Geralt cock filling up his insides anymore. Even when they sat in front of the fire, in a cold night that would've chilled his bones, he would be within Geralt's embrace, his back warmed by the Witcher's heated body, his front warmed by the fire, while his insides warming Geralt's cock. That was how they sit nowadays, with Geralt's sizable dick filling up his stomach, his brain hazy and stupid by the pleasure and the cock in him, while Geralt would have his lips travel down the junction of his neck, down his nape, while Jaskier would mumble nonsensical things, anything that popped in his hazy brain, while his body as limp and putty, held up only by the Witcher's strength.

(Geralt wouldn't whisper sweet nothings to his ears, but he trailed kisses on Jaskier skin, dragged his nose on Jaskier's nape, and he never told Jaskier to shut up when he mumbled out his love songs to him.)

They would sleep like that too, with Jaskier warmed by Geralt's embrace, while his stomach was filled with the Witcher's cock, sizeable even while soft, still fitting and snug inside Jaskier's well-used, well-oiled hole. Sometimes, he would wake with cum dripping out that he didn't remember was there before he slept, cum on his stomach that Geralt's wandering hands would spread across his slightly bulged tummy. 

Jaskier  _ loves  _ it. Loves everything Geralt gave him. Loves to give his  _ everything  _ to Geralt. He shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't. If another Destiny arrives, if Geralt pushed him away again, then--

But, he is a romantic. Love makes him a fool.

So, he let his body be used as Geralt wished. He grinned and smiled at the pleasure and the pain. He didn't hold his moan and sang his desire, loudly and shamelessly. 

Doesn't matter that the Witcher had never said the three little words he wished to hear the most.

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters aren't right, bear with me. I just finished watching the show and I did fast forward on some parts. So, I'll need to watch some more. My next one is hopefully better and I really hope Jaskier will appear again in S2. I love him ❤


End file.
